We All Live in a Pokemon World
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Hello, my name is Drake Emberz and this is my story, going back about 20 years ago. The day I left my home town of Littleroot was the day my whole life changed. Rated M for lemons. Read 'My Pokemon Journey' first or you will have a couple 'WTF' moments
1. Chapter 1

"Human Speech" -Thoughts/ Latios Speak- {Pokespeach}

* This story takes place about ten years after My Pokemon Journey.*

** Chapter One: My Journey Begins**

The day after my 15th birthday, I woke and told my best friend, Scales "Today's the day buddy!" {Bagon!} He said cheerfully. I yawned, got out of bed, and stretched my wings (I am a Pokemorph, my mom is human, but I've never met my father. My mom has pictures of a man with blue and white hair, blood-red eyes, and a tattoo of an upside down red triangle on his left shoulder, my mom tells me his name is Anthony and he lives on Altomare.) I wrapped my wings around my chest for a shirt –Arceus I hate those!- I wrapped my tail around my waist and threw on my trench coat.

As I ran out of the house, my mom yelled "God luck, dear!" As I entered Professor Birch's lab, I called to the Professor "Hey Birch, you get that customized Pokedex I asked for?" "Yes, though I am curious as to why you chose the Eon twins for the design." "Beats me." I told him "Alright, which starter do you wish to start with?" he asked me. "I think I'll go with Torchic." "Very well, here's her ball. Good luck." As me, Scales, and Nova (Torchic) left the town, I got a quick feeling of dread.

* * *

If anyone can guess his father, I'll give them props in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Oldale Town and Blaine**

As we entered the Oldale Pokemon Center, I saw a boy arguing with a "Typhlosian!" I blurted out loud, making Scales face-palm. "Uhh, hi to you too." The boy said while his Typhlosian went slack-jawed. "What's up with your Typhlosian?" I asked.

*Blaine's POV* {Blaine, give him a band please.} Pyrina told me. "O.k. hey you, come over here for a second." I called to the boy, who looked slightly nervous. O.K.?" he said, when he got over here I told him "Put this band around your arm, it'll let you understand your Pokemon a helluva lot better." When he put it on, I heard his Bagon ask {Hey boss, can ya get me?} "Holy Shit!"

*Drake's POV* "Sorry about that." I said mareepishly. "It's fine, I'm Blaine Redwood." "The Kanto/Johto Champion?" I asked, awed. "The one and only." "I'm Drake Emberz." I told him, shaking his hand. {Drake, would you come outback with us?} His Typhlosian asked me. "Sure Typhlosian." {Call me Pyrina.} She said with a smile. When we got out back, Blaine called out all of his Pokemon. "Come on out!" I was shocked shitless at his Pokemon, there was a Ho-Oh, Nidoqueen, a shiny Zangoose, a shiny Ninetails, and a Shadow Lugia.

{Hello little one.} The Lugia said in my head. "H..Hi" I said and heard a male voice in my head say {Hey, he's a newbie!} he was then bitch slapped by one of the Lugia's massive wings. {Dreamer that hurt!} {Sorry my love.} The two birds then embraced. {Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have a question for Mr. Emberz here.} Pyrina said. "Shoot." {Are you a Pokemorph?} {You know those don't exist right?} Dreamer asked. "Son of a bitch! How?" {Your aura was a combination of both human and Pokemon. I simply put two and two together.} "Is it that obvious?" I asked and showed them my dragon appendages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Revelations

*Blaine's POV* "Drake who is your Pokemon parent?" I asked him "My father." He said and started crying. After about 20 minutes, he regained his composure and said "My mom has pictures of a man around the house though; he has blue and white hair, blood-red eyes, has upside down red triangle tattoo on his left shoulder, and he lives in Altomare, does that help any?" "Greatly, because I think the Eon guardian Latios is your father." I told him.

"Where is he" he demanded. At this, all of us began crying, well except me and Pyrina. {I'm so sorry, little one. He died as he lived; protecting Altomare and his sister.}

*Drake's POV* "He's dead." I said simply before I started to cry my heart out. I must have passed out, because I woke up the next day on a bed in the Pokemon Center with Blaine, Pyrina, Scales, and Nova looking at me with watery eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Flashback

*Drake's POV* As we entered the Petalburg Center, I had a new Pokemon: A shiny Female Ralts: *Flashback* "Blaine stop." I hissed and the others came back. "What's up Drake?" he asked. "For the past week I've been hearing reports of a shiny Ralts around here and I'm going to try to catch it." I said with a grin. "Good luck man." He said as he and Pyrina fell asleep against a tree.

I sat on a stump and said "Dragon senses." My face elongated into a dragon snout, my ears tapered slightly at the end, and my eyes turned cat-like. It only took me about 5 minutes to locate it. "Come on Scales, Nova, I've found her." {Her?} Scales asked. "Yes now come on."

When we arrived at the Ralts' location, she was surrounded by a pack of snarling Mightyena. {Time to die freak!} The biggest one, presumably the leader, growled. "Anyone touches her, they die painfully." I said. {Oh, and whose going to stop us, you?} The pack leader chuckled. "Scales, Nova go back to camp, I don't want to witness this." I told them. {But} he began until I growled at him. "To answer your question mutt, yes I am." This made the pack laugh and one of them ran its claw down the Ralts' face, drawing blood.

"That was your biggest, stupidest, and last mistake on this planet mongrel!" I yelled as I threw my coat to the ground and unfurled my wings and tail, making the pack gasp in fear. {What are you?} The leader growled. With my back to them I whispered "Dragon head" and turned to face the pack. {What the fuck} That was as far as he got before, with blinding speed, I had my arm through his neck to my elbow. When I removed my arm, a fountain of blood gushed out.

"I AM YOUR DOOM!" I yelled and proceeded to rip the pack to shreds. When I was done the only pack member that was left was the one that scratched the Ralts' face "Let's see, how should I kill you? Aha, I know how you'll die!" I said with a fake grin. When I got about a foot away from him, he said {Please, have mercy!} "Sorry, all out of mercy!" I yelled as I lifted him from the ground and killed all of his nerves to prevent him from passing out. I then ripped off his legs and I threw them aside and pulled his arms off and, right before killing him, I let him feel all the pain he would've felt. {AHHHHHHHH!} He yelled "Music to my ears." I sighed and shoved on arm through his skull and the other through his heart, both coming out the back. "Hello you two, Pyrina I would've thought you'd seen this before." {I have, but never to this scale! Drake why?} "I defend the weak, protect the young, guard the old, and kill anyone who threatens them! This power is both a great blessing but a terrible curse.

Blaine gathered his nerves and told me "Drake, with great power comes great responsibility." "I know, we need to get this Ralts' back to the Center before she dies." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Talk

I shuddered at the memory and pushed it aside, me Blaine, and the others agreed to stay in town for a few days until I was able to think clearly. "Blaine, why are you the Hoenn region anyway?" I asked one day, Pyrina then came out of the Pokémon Center, put a standing mike in front of Blaine, and went to stand behind him with Dreamer, Fox, Zag, and Nina, I then noticed that they were all wearing shirts that said 'Blaine's Girls' on them.

I laughed at the possibility of Blaine being a Pokephiliac, and he then began to sing 'We All Live in a Pokémon World' Pokemon, Pokemon Number one! (Let's do it)

I wanna take the ultimate step Find the courage to be bold (Yeah) To risk it all and not forget The lessons that I hold

I wanna go where no one's been Far beyond the crowd To learn the way to take command Use the power that's in my hand As he started singing, my Pokemon both popped out of their balls and sat down on the log beside me to watch.

We all live in a Pokemon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all) We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest

Every day along the way I will be prepared (I will be prepared) With every challenge I will gain The knowledge to be shared

In my heart there's no doubt of who I want to be Right here standing strong (Standing next to me) I will risk ? The greatest Master of Pokemon

We all live in a Pokemon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all) We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a Master of POKEMON? Understand the secrets and HAVE SOME FUN So you wanna be a Master of POKEMON? Do you have the skills to be NUMBER ONE?!

We're living (I say we're living in a) We're living (In a Pokemon World) We're living (in a Pokemon World) We're living in a (Pokemon!)

We all live in a Pokemon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all)

We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest (Better than all the rest)

We all live in a Pokemon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all) We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokémon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokemon World (Pokemon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all) We all live in a Pokemon World Put myself to the test To be better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokémon World (Pokémon World) I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (Master of them all) We all live in a Pokémon World

After he was done he came over and asked me what my journey was for "I started out wanting to be the Hoenn Champion, but after you told me about my dad, it became vengeance. Blaine, if you know who killed my father, would you tell me?" I told him. He nodded and said two words that chilled my very soul "Team Rocket."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Choice

I had just finished breakfast when I told Blaine my choice "Blaine, I'm going to Altomare for a few weeks to sort out my thoughts and hopefully find answers." Blaine smiled and said "Your not going alone Drake, we both have a score to settle with Team Rocket. They killed your father and found a way to take control of Johto." When we got outside, he called out Dreamer and asked me if I needed a lift. I grinned, unfurled my tail and wings, and took off. "Show off!" I heard Blaine yell.

About six ours into the flight, Dreamer said {Blaine, I need to rest.} Blaine called out for Pyris (Ho-Oh) jumped on his back, and recalled Dreamer. "Hey Drake, you got the time?" he asked me. Due to my Lati blood, I was able to tell him the time was "12:43." "Good, I'm going to take a nap." He then fell to sleep immediately and was soon sawing logs.

I flew up to Pyris and asked "Is always that bad?" {If you think this is bad, then never say a-l-l y-o-u c-a-n e-a-t around him.} He told me with a chuckle. About five hours later, the coast of Altomare came into view. Me and Pyris were debating on how to wake Blaine up when I yelled "I got it!" I pulled a megaphone out of my bag with a grin and Pyris said {I am sooooo getting this on camera!} He pulled a video camera out of Blaine's bag.

I counted down "3...2..1. BLAINE GET YOUR ASS UP!" when I finished yelling, me and Pyris both laughed as Blaine shot up and yelled "WTF!? My victory was cut short because a rock hit me in the head. "Rocks and bricks, I never leave home without them." Blaine said. {Holy shit! I got it all on camera! Sweet!} Pyris yelled as we landed and went to the Center for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Family Reunion *Latias' POV* {Brother, is something wrong?} I asked –No, but expect two boys to walk in here in about two hours. Their names are Blaine Redwood and Drake Emberz.- He told me {O.K.}

*Drakes POV* We had been walking around Altomare for about an hour until we came to the museum. "Drake, shouldn't we be trying to find your Aunt?" Blaine asked me "There's something I have to see here first." I told him and walked into the museum. When I entered the museum, I went straight to the back for the object I was looking for. "The Defense Mechanism of Altomare." I said and kneeled. Suddenly an old man with very little white hair yelled "Don't touch that!" But he was too late.

As soon as I touched it, my mind was flooded with past events: Two Rockets named Annie and Oakley capturing my dad, the theft of the Soul Dew, a young boy with raven colored hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder being chased through the canals by skeletal forms of Aerodactyl and Kabutops, all the water being pulled out to the ocean in a giant tidal wave, my dad and Aunt going to the wave to try and stop it, a giant pillar of energy and my dad becoming the new Soul Dew.

I pulled my hand back and yelled "Latios! My Father!" my wings slipped through my coat, my tail uncoiled, my head going full-on draconic, and my claws and talons forming. With a roar load enough to make Groudon run for Mew, I shot up destroying the stained glass ceiling and began flying subconsciously towards the secret Garden of the Lati's.

*Latias' POV* {Brother, what was that?} I asked nervously. –That dear sister is Drake Emberz-

*Blaine's POV* After the initial shock, everyone panicked, I noticed the old geezer from before leaving through a back door. I followed him until we came to an angle when the old man turned around and said "You came in with that thing, now what the hell is it!" "That 'thing' is Drake Emberz, the half human son of Latios! He's come here to met his dad and find out anything he can about Team Rocket!" I yelled back *Latias' POV* {Brother, where are those two boys?} I asked -3…2..1.- he said as a young man about 25 years old walked through one of the fake walls while being yelled at Lorenzo (said geezer) About 2 seconds later, a second boy landed in the garden I then noticed his wings, tail, and other draconic body parts landed. –Latias, the human is Blaine Redwood, while the Pokemorph is Drake Emberz, my son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Family Ties

*Drakes' POV* "Dad! Dad! Where are you?!" I yelled, spinning in a circle. –Walk over to the fountain by your Aunt Latias.- A voice said and I obeyed.

*Latias' POV* {He's your son?!} I yelled in shock, -Yes, now move and let him touch the Soul Dew. *Latios' POV* -Bianca, get your ass down to the garden ASAP! There's someone I want you to meet- "Who?" the girl asked. –Not telling till you get here- "Fine, sheesh! What a buzz-kill!" –I heard that- "GTFO of my head!"

*Drakes' POV* As I approached my Aunt I said nervously "Hi Aunt Latias." She then greeted my with a warm smile and said {Hi Drake!} right before she hugged me. "Aunt… Can't… Air!" I gasped before she released my from her Ursaring hug. {Here's your dad} she said and moved to the side.

As soon as I touched the Soul Dew, I opened my eyes and was in a large lush meadow. I turned and saw a dragon that resembled Latias, but was much bigger and was blue, not red. "Da…Dad?" I asked nervously {Yes son it's Me.} a calm voice said in my head. I ran forward and started crying into his shoulder {Alright, enough with the water works} he chuckled, I pulled away and when he smiled, I said two simple words: "I'm home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Introductions

*Bianca's' POV*

"Damnit Latios this better be good." I muttered as I entered the secret garden. When I looked around I saw grandfather, Latias and "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you find this place?!" I yelled, getting the attention of the boy talking to grandfather who walked over to me.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Redwood current Kanto/Johto champion at your service ma'am." He said I was about to pound him with the Anti-Pervert War Hammer Misty left me, when a Pokemon released itself and beat me to it, nailing him in the head with a fist.

*Blaine's POV*

"What the hell Pyrina!?" I yelled rubbing the bump on my head {Human Pokemon relationships may now be legal, but minors are definitely not! And we both know where you were trying to go towards} She scolded me. "Alright, and besides you're the only girl for me, my love."

*Drake's POV*

"Hey dad, I've got to go see my friend." I said and was greeted with {Alright stay safe and have fun} when I pulled away from the Soul Dew, I turned and asked my Aunt "What happened?" {Your friend tried to hit on Bianca, but was nailed in the back of the head by Pyrina, I believe} "That sounds like her." I sighed

As I saw Blaine and Pyrina kissing, I couldn't help but say "Awe! It's a Kodak Moment!" I then busted up laughing as the broke away, blushing profusely. "Hey, I'm just kidding! I don't give a damn what you two as long as it falls under two conditions: One, Your both happy, and two, your 'activities' don't keep me up at night." {Really?} Pyrina asked, I nodded as I said "I'm going to get our stuff." When I unfurled my wings and tail, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned and saw a girl I grinned, winked, and took off like a rocket.

*Bianca's POV*

(Latios, is that who you wanted me to meet?) I asked in my head as the boys shape vanished from sight. –yes, that was Drake Emberz, my son.- "YOUR SON!" I yelled, earning curious glances from the others. "I'm gunna go back home." I said and left. When I left Drakes image popped up in my head. "Arceus, those abs, he looks so perfect!" I said in exasperation.

*Drake's POV*

I had just gotten mine and Blaine's stuff from the Pokemon Center when I heard Bianca say "Arceus, those abs, he looks so perfect!" I deposited the stuff and strapped my blade Dragons Tongue, to my back.

I flew for about 2 more blocks until I found her again "If you knew the stuff I've had to do to survive, I don't think you'd still be calling me perfect." I said "Can you tell me?" she asked "No, but I can show you." I said as I grabbed her arm and my eyes changed to a deep violet color, as my past flooded her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Memories

Age Five:

"What a freak!" "Yeah let's get him!" Soon I was on the ground and receiving blows from everywhere for what seemed like hours until they got board and left.

Age Eight:

"Hey Freak, bring me another beer!" "Yes Jacob." I said through gritted teeth as got him his beer. "Hey what gives this isn't the right kind! Are you trying to trick me or something?" "Doesn't take much." The next thing I knew, he had thrown me out of our third floor apartment window, I was so surprised that I didn't open my wings before I hit the ground. Jacob came out of the house and started to beat the shit out of me, something in my mind snapped and I started laughing psychotically. Jacob stood up pulling me with him. "What the fuck?" he said as I started glowing a bright blue. "Are you ready to be in my shoes Jacob?" I asked as my eyes became a blood red and a red triangle appeared on my chest. "What the…" Was all I let him say before I hit him in gut, knocking him back about 30 feet. "How does it feel to be on the reviving end for once? You've only been on it for a few minutes while I've had to deal with it for the past TWO YEARS!" He stood up and in the blink of an eye, I had him back to me before I shoved my hand through his stomach and pulled out all of his internal organs.

I showed her a few more including the Mightyana, I released her arm and said "Do you still feel the same way?" what she told me brought a smile to my face "Your not a bad person, you just have bad luck."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Bigger Group

*Steel's POV*

"Riu get your stuff together because we're at Altomare." I told her "Why are we here again?" she asked. "Two reasons: One Because of the reports about a human/pokemon hybrid. And two, I've always wanted to visit."

"Why is this hybrid of any importance to our mission?" Riu asked. "Because the only ones capable of making this thing are Team Snag' Em and Team Cipher, that's why." 'You may no leave the boat!" A voice said over the speakers. "Lets go Riu, can you keep an eye out for dark auras?" I asked as we got on land. "Alright, lets go to the Center for now." She said as we left.

*Drake's POV*

I woke up and left the secret garden to go to the Center. When I got there I noticed a guy with an odd device on his arm and a girl with bright orange hair. "Riu, you see anything?" the boy asked "No not, wait over there!" she exclaimed and pointed at me. "Hey you get over here!" the boy called. "Fine, but before you confront me on anything, your gunna follow me." I said. "Why should we?" the boy asked. "Because I'm the one with the sword and Uzi, that's why." I said and walked out, only to hear two sets of feet following me.

I stopped and turned around, scaring them both. "Before I show you this place, I need to see your intentions." I said before looking into their souls. What I saw greatly pleased me. "Follow." I said simply before walking through the wall. "What the hell!" I heard the boy yell. "Well, you coming or what?" I asked "Come on Riu." I heard the boy say and then they walked into the secret garden.

*Steel's POV*

"Son of a Mew! The secret garden of the Lati's!" I yelled at the sight before me. "Alright I've shown you Altomare's biggest secret, now tell me why you're here!" the boy demanded. "My name is Steel, I am an Ex-member of Team Snag 'Em, an evil organization based in the Orre Region. I left when I discovered they were killing Pokemon to make the ultimate killing machine, this device is called a Snag Machine, it allows me to take Pokemon that have had their hearts sealed by my enemies, Team Cipher." "Hi my name is Riu, I was captured by Team Cipher, had my memories erased, and was given the ability to see shadow Pokemon. Steel is helping me get back my memory, though." Riu said.

*Drake's POV*

"Lemme guess, you saw my combination of human/Pokemon aura and put two and two together, right?" I asked. "Correct Drake." Riu told me. "Well here's the thing: My mother is Julia Emberz, my father is the very same Latios that guarded this great city. I am a natural mix." I said completely straight-faced. "Impossible!" they both yelled. "Observe!" I yelled back and threw my coat to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Steel yelled as I unfurled my wings and coiled my tail. "Dragon senses." I said and my head morphed. "Do you still think 'Impossible'!" I yelled as I completed my transformation. "Riu, check my aura." I said.

*Riu's POV*

I touched him and felt a wave of emotions: Pain, sorrow, suffering, and misery. But I also saw a light fighting against all odds. "All that pain and suffering, and yet you still have hope. How?" I asked. "Because I know that beyond everything else, there is always hope."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Meeting

*Bianca's POV*

I woke up and thought about yesterdays events. "Latios has a son." I said to myself. I left my room and went to Blaine's room (Grandpa's letting him crash here for now.) I knocked and the door opened to see Blaine's team and two people I've never seen before.

I saw a girl about 20 years old with violet eyes, long raven hair with red and violet highlights, black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and combat boots. I also noticed a boy about the same age with tan skin, red eyes, a rainbow colored Mohawk, a tie-dye shirt, vibrant green pants, and combat boots as well.

"Who are you two?" I asked, slightly hesitant. (Oh sorry, you've never seen our human forms yet. It's us, Dreamer and Pyris.) Dreamer said with a giggle. "Oh okay would you wake Blaine up?" I asked (Gladly.) Dreamer said while her eyes glowed purple and Blaine's bed floated and flipped over, dumping his ass out. "What the fuck Dreamer!" he roared while getting up. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're going to the garden." I said and left his room.

*Steel's POV*

After pulling myself together, I asked "Are there any more of your kind?" "Well if I'm here, then I would have to say yes." He said. Just then I noticed a boy and a girl walk through the wall. "Shit Dreamer lets go!" the boy yelled while tossing a master ball, which released a "Shit it's a Shadow Lugia! Cipher has it's claws here to! Lets go Typhlosian!" I exclaimed while releasing my heart-sealed Typhlosian.

*Blaine's POV*

"Wait, why would I be part of the team I've protected The Kanto and Johto from for the past ten years?" I roared my question, making the other boy stop. "Steel what ever you do, don't attack. That Lugia is as loved as possible." A girl behind the boy yelled.

The boy turned back to me and growled one word "Explain." I then told all my story, including the fact I was a pokephiliac and damn proud of it, earning an approving nod from the boy and girl. "Now, Dreamer tell them why you kept those colors." I said as she floated forward. (I keep the appearance of a Shadow Lugia to remind myself of the torture and pain team Cipher put me through for 25 years.) *Drake's POV* After all that was sorted out I walked up to the others and was about to say something when a massive bolt of pain shot through me and I dropped to the ground yelling. "Drake!" I barely heard Bianca's shout as she dropped to my side. "Steel, what hells has that Typhlosian gone through?" I asked as my body still shook. "I've not a full grasp of what he went through at the hands of Team Cipher, other than pain as they tried, and successfully broke it's spirit." He told all there with a sad voice. I then told him something which brought hope back into his eyes. "You are close to completely healing his spirit."

*Latias's POV*

When I heard Drake's scream, I shot off in their direction, only to see two people I've never seen before. I went straight towards the boy and broadcasted my demand to everyone their. (What the fuck did you do to Drake?!) "Easy Aunt Latias, I'm fine." Drake said as he pulled me away from the boy. "Okay now I believe you." Steel said with the shit obviously scared out of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Leaving Altomare

*Drake's POV*

We stayed in Altomare for the next month before we went back to Hoenn. I was in the clearing, practicing my with my blade when Steel and Riu walked in. "When you go back to Hoenn, we're coming to." Steel said. "Why?" I asked him as did a cleave. "Because there have been reports of Cipher in that region." He said in a way that I couldn't have said no if I wanted to. "Alright, but you better have a way over the water because we don't use normal traveling methods." I said as I walked away to pack my stuff.

When me and Blaine got to the beach, we saw Steel and Riu in a hover-bike. "Solar, Luna lets go!" he said and an Umbreon and Espeon tumbled out from behind a rock. I unfurled my wings and tail, and then said "Let's put some fire under our asses!" as we all shot out over the water. "Hey Drake that was a really good sword. Where'd ya' get it?" Steel asked as our speed leveled out "Thanks, it's a family heirloom of the males in my family, passed from father to son. I recicieved it from my grandpa because my dad wasn't alive to give it to me on my tenth birthday." I explained.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A Talk With Mom

*Steel's POV*

When we got to the Hoenn Region I was amazed by the amount of natural beauty "Look at all those trees!" I said out loud. I heard Blaine dismount and say "Yeah, so what?" "Blaine, in the Orre Region cities and wild Pokemon are few and far between." I explained

"Harsh" I heard from Drake as he landed and folded up his wings. "Drake how come you never wear a shirt?" I asked him and he told me "I don't like having to limit my wings more than necessary, and besides my wings work just as good."

*Riu's POV*

After the boys finished their little talk, I decided to let my Pokemon out for a bit. "Go, Lycan!" I said and my little Zorua materialized before me. "Riu, I've known you for the past six years and had no clue you had a Pokemon, where'd ya' get it from?" Steel asked. "Well this was the Pokemon I started out with in the Unova Region before I was kidnapped." I explained, while picking up Lycan and getting lick on the cheek.

*Blaine's POV*

We got through Petelburg woods and to Rustboro City fairly easy. We then went to the Pokemon Center because Drake said he needed to call his mom about something. I simply shrugged and crashed on the couch.

*Drake's POV*

"Hi mom, how are you?" I asked my mom when she picked up. "Good, are you doing okay?" "Well right now I'm in Rustboro traveling with the Kanto/Johto champion Blaine Redwood and a couple from the Orre Region." I said nonchalantly. "Lucky you." "Alright mom, I'm gunna cut the bullshit and get straight to the point: Why the hell did you never tell me my father was Latios, one of the two Guardians of Altomare!?" I demanded.

"How did you find out?" she asked I told her of the pictures that I believed to be his human form. "In fact… We just returned from Altomare and lets just say I had a soul enlightening talk." I said. "Let me guess, you found the Secret Garden of the Lati's and the DMA?" "Don't even bring up that thing. Because of it my dad is no longer physically with us." I said as I started tearing up. "He's dead?!" my mom gasped. "In physical terms yes, he is the new Soul Dew." "Well, to move on to a less emotional topic, I've just sent you a package. I've gotta go but call me whenever you need." She said and hung up.

I then went to my P.C. and got the box while saying "Okay mom, what did you give me?" I got the box and read the note on it:

Drake, inside are three powerful Unova Region Dragons. Do Not Release Indoors! Find a secluded place. – Love, Mom. "Come on were going to Meteor Falls." I said, getting a groan from the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Meteor Falls

*Steel's POV*

"Alright Drake, there better be a good reason for you dragging all of us out here." I growled. "I think the addition of three new Unova dragons Is a good enough reason." He shot back.

*Drake's POV*

"Come on out!" I called and released the new additions. As soon as the three materialized, we all bowed because standing before us was the Legendary Unova Region Dragon Trio: Reshiram: Fire/Dragon, Zekrom: Electric/Dragon, and Kyurem: Ice/Dragon. {Hey Reshiram, Kyurem! Looks like another Emberz finally came to age!} Zekrom said while roughing up my hair. {Indeed Zekrom, it's almost perfect timing too because I was about to strangle Kyurem.} Reshiram said while shooting Kyurem a death glare.

{Bla, bla, bla, zip it brother!} Kyurem came back with. "I don't fucking believe it." I said. {What, us arguing?} Reshiram asked. "No, how long have you been with my family?" I asked {It's been, what 250 years Reshiram?} Zekrom said. {Close brother, 285 years.} Reshiram said calmly.

* * *

Current Ages: Drake: 15 Blaine: 25 Steel: 19 Riu: 19


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A History Lesson

*Riu's POV*

"Okay, I know I speak for everyone here when I ask this: Why the hell are you in Drake's family?" I said {Hmm, it seems it's time for a history lesson.} Reshiram said sagely. {It all started 285 years ago, Drake your ancestor Jeremiah Emberz was the first human we showed our selves to as a group.

He told us he was going to rid the world of Envy, one of the only 3 naturally made shadow Rayquazas. Of course we all told him he was insane and was going to die. He simply said "AS Legendaries yourselves, this might be a shock, but I met the great black demon 10 years ago. WE Swore to Arceus that after ten years we would met in the same clearing we first met in to engage in a sword fight to the death with him in human form, only using our blades, minds, and resourcefulness."

The next day the four of us were in a clearing and Envy was on the other side. Jeremiah and Envy charged so fast they met in a mater of seconds, their blades ringing with the force. The fought for three days and three nights until Envy misjudged Jeremiah's last swing and lost his head over it and reverted to his Pokemon form.

We all watched in shock as he cut out Envy's tongue and had Kyurem freeze it. We all told him we would all be honored to be trained under him and his family. After 20 years, he figured out how to use alchemy and turned Envy's tongue into a practically indestructible blade.

*Drake's POV*

"So this truly is a Rayquazas tongue." I said absentmindedly as I drew Dragon's Tongue. {Aw hellz yeah! He's got the Dragon's Tongue!} Kyurem said {How'd ya' get the sword short stack?} Zekrom asked. "It has been passed down from father to son for multiple generations. I was the only exception because my father died before I received it at the age of 10." I explained.

{Who was your father?} Zekrom asked. I responded by removing my coat, unraveling my tail and wings, and my head morphed going full draconian. "My father was one of the Guardians of Altomare, Latios!" I said as the trio gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Enter and Exit Team Cipher

*Drake's POV*

{Impossible!} Reshiram roared. {It's incredible!} Kyurem said. {Fucking badass!} Zekrom shouted, earning odd glances from his brothers. {What? The last Emberz that wasn't all human was 50 years ago and all he could do was walk through walls.} Zekrom said marrepishly.

{Anyway, Drake what is your goal in life?} Reshiram asked me. "My goal is to annihilate Team Rocket, to drown their bases in the blood of its members, and to rip Giovanni, Annie, and Oakly limb from limb with my own two hands." {Dark.} Reshiram and Kyurem both said at the same time while Zekrom said {I really like this one.}

He was then bitched/winged slapped by Reshiram. {Damn it Reshiram! I swear to Arceus I will shock the shit out of you!} Zekrom roared and Reshiram roared back {Do you want me to fry your ass!} {QUIET! Before I freeze both of you! I thought I was the impatient one!} Kyurem roared. At this all the humans busted up laughing.

*Steel's POV*

I got up and was about to ask the trio something when Drake dropped to the ground roaring. "Closed… Hearts… Pain…" he growled. "Team Cipher!" I yelled. "Right, lets get them." Riu said with a nod. "I'm coming to." Drake said. I turned and said "Are you insane, do you want to die?" Drake looked at me with blood-red eyes and growled "Don't get in my way if you want to live." Before leaving the cave. "Son of Mew, I soooo feel sorry for those people." I heard Blaine say. "Why?" I asked and Blaine merely said "Just follow me." And left the cave.

When we got outside, I heard Riu break down and start crying at the sight because before us laid the remains of Cipher members. "Told ya' so." Blaine said after a minute. "And who the Arceus are you?" Drake said as we turned to see him. "I am Cipher, leader of Team Cipher. Now who or what are you?" Cipher demanded. "I… am your worst nightmare!" Drake yelled before he systematically broke every bone in Cipher's body and crushing his skull underneath his dragon-foot.

*Drake's POV*

I turned to the others and said. "What? They were a bunch of douche bags and they had it coming in one form or another." I then passed out and woke up on a bed in the Pokemon Center, I then noticed Nurse Joy and said "FUCK! Well there goes my secret." "Your up, good. And besides I really don't give a damn either way about you being a Pokemorph, in all reality it will speed up your healing process." She said. "Good, now if you'll excuse me Nurse Joy, I need to go find my friends." I said cheerfully as I jumped up from the bed and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Back to Altomare

*Drake's POV*

"Guys, we need to go back to Altomare." I said and got a "What for?" from Steel. "Because I need to talk to my aunt and dad about something, that's why." "Hey we're all in this together man." Blaine said supportively. We then left Hoenn and arrived in Altomare about ten hours later. "Okay we all can either sleep in the garden or the Center, your choice." I said as we landed. "Garden!" they all yelled.

About ten minutes later we were in the Garden and I ducked as I felt a disturbance in the air force, that and a very loud {SKWEEEEEEEEEE!} wiz over my head and a tree shake. "Sorry aunt!" I yelled towards the tree. Just then Latias appeared and while rubbing her head said {Buzz kill, I always got your dad with that one.} "All jokes aside, can you contact Lorenzo and Bianca and have them get here?" I asked and got a nod from my Aunt.

*Bianca's POV*

{Bianca, get your grandfather and hightail it down to the garden.} Latias said in my head. "Why?" I asked. {Not sure, Drake and the gang just showed up and they won't say anything until all of us are here.} As soon as she said Drake's name I blushed as I thought about his smile and his abs. {Ohh I saw that! Perfect blackmail!} Latias said in my head.

"Damn it Latias! Can I not have a personal thought?!" I shouted and Latias said {Nope, now hurry up and waltz down here.} I got my grandfather and soon we were in the garden, just my luck Drake was sitting on a rock with his wings flared and his tail wrapped around the rock. He was also looking at us, and I started to drool a little at the sight. "Bianca, ya' drooling a little." He said with a light chuckle. "Sorry, ya' wanted to talk to us about something?" I asked while wiping away the drool.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Explanations

*Drake's POV*

After Bianca's question I said "Correctamundo!" I could tell she had a crush on me because every time she got close, her aura would flare up in multiple bright colors. I led them all to the Soul Dew and said "Okay, I've got something I need to tell all of you, including my dad." I touched the Soul Dew and found my self in a wide meadow.

{Son what do you need to talk about?} my dad asked me "Wait for the others." {3…2…1…} as soon as he finished the others showed up. "I so hate it when you do that." I growled and he merely grinned at me. "Alright guys, I need some guidance on what I've done." I said and got an {Shoot Drake.} form my aunt. "I'm just going to project it." I said and shot all that I've done in their heads.

When I finished I expected to be attacked, but was instead greeted by the sight of Bianca, Riu, and my Aunt all throwing up. "Now do you know why I said if you knew the true me, you'd run away?" I said grim faced. "Hey, does it look like were runnin'?" Blaine asked with a grin and the others soon agreeing. I gave a relieved sigh and a smile as I said "Thanks guys, that's all I wanted to know."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Part of my Revenge.

*Steel's POV*

After we all removed our hands from the Soul Dew I said "Hey Lorenzo, could you take me to the museum?" "Of course boy." He said "I'm coming to, I want to see if I can find anything else out about the Lati race and what else the DMA can do." Drake said and we all were at the museum and about to go in when Drake stopped us.

*Drake's POV*

"Stop, eye's of the dragon." I said and spotted two Rocket members leaping over roof tops. "Rockets better run because I'm gunna get 'em!" I growled and shot off like a rocket towards the Rockets. "Hurry up Annie, lets go!" a girl with silver hair whined. "Slow down Oakley!" The girl called Annie shot back. "Their the same ones!" I growled to my self with their deaths on my mind.

They were about to break into a building when I silently glided up behind them ands said "So, what's the plan?" they both turned and screamed when they saw me. "Who… What are you?" Annie stuttered. "My name is Drake Emberz. You killed my father, prepare to die." "Who. Who was that/" Oakly asked. "He was the one you used to power the DMA!" I yelled and a look of great horror spread over their faces. "Lat…Latios." They both asked. All I did was continue grinning and nodded right before I grabbed Annie and threw her to the ground, leaving a 6 foot deep crater in the ground.

I then telekinetically grabbed Oakly and floated to the ground then psychically held her to a wall as I picked up Annie and said "Oakly, you're going to watch her die." I then checked to see if Annie was still alive, and was pleased to see she was. "How are you going to kill me?" Annie asked as she coughed up some blood. "I am going to cut you 99 times, avoiding all major arteries and organs then decapitate you with cut 100."

I then proceeded to cut her as described but stopped at number 99, turned to Oakly and said. "Are you watching? I want Giovanni to get a full report!" With one swift swing, Annie lost her head and Oakly screamed at the top of her lungs. With a sigh I said "Music to my ears. Now run along and tell Giovanni what's in store for him would ya'?" I then teleported her to Giovanni's main office in Johto.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one: A little chat with Giovanni

*Steel's POV*

When Drake came back he was covered in blood, I cocked an eyebrow and asked. "Do I even wanna know?" "Do you value your sanity?" he said with a sadistic grin. "YES!" I yelled. "Good, now lets go, I'm expecting a call from the Head Rocket soon." He said. I then noticed the big bag he had and asked "What's in the bag?" "A gift for Giovanni."

*Blaine's POV*

"I hope their okay." I said with a sigh. {Don't worry, I'm sure their fine.} Latias reassured me. "Thanks Latias." I said with a grin.

*Drake's POV*

I had just finished hooking up my Pokenav to a large T.V. when Giovanni's head appeared. "What the fuck did you do to my agent?' he demanded "The direct approach, impressive. To answer your question, I brutally murdered and decapitated her partner in front of her eyes."

"Prove it." He said. With a sigh I said. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." "What's in the bag?" He asked. "Ya' know what, instead of just showing you, I'm gunna bring it to ya' in person." I said. "Good luck finding my location." I then grabbed the bag and teleported to his office and brought up a protect as he whipped out an Uzi.

After a few minutes of this I said. "Are done yet?' he growled and put it away. "Good, now I'm not gunna leave until you open that bag." I said, extremely board. He opened the bag and his face paled. With a grin I said. "Now do you understand the level of my rage?" he simply nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, tata!" I said cheerfully as I pulled out my sword, chopped off Oakly's head, and teleported back to the museum.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: A Break

*Drake's POV*

As soon as I teleported to the Garden I heard a loud gasp. "Drake are you okay?' Bianca asked me. I shrugged and said "Just peachy, why?" as if being covered with blood was nothing new, and usually it wasn't. {What the fuck happened?} Latias asked. "Observe." I said as a ball of water floated over to them and replayed the nights events. It was about half-way through when Aunt Latias said {Stop.} the water fell to the ground and my Aunt said {Drake go bathe.}

*Blaine's POV*

Me and Pyrina went back to the guest room at Lorenzo's place and Pyrina laid on the bed {It's been too damn long since we've had some private time.} Pyrina said. "Definitely." I said and laid down on the bed, already in the buff. "Ready?' I asked. {Let's do it.} She said and hilted me in a swift thrust. We started to moan loudly and went into a kiss and started exploring each others already familiar mouths.

We had picked up a relatively fast speed and we had switched to anal doggy style. {Ohh! Arceus!} She roared as her walls clamed and her orgasm hit, setting mine off as well. "Damn." Was all we said before crashing on the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Training

*Drake's POV*

I spent the next five months practicing my swordsman skills and focusing my dragon skills. I soon found out that I could use my dragon force to create a pure dragon force blade, which greatly impressed Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. I was practicing my dual blades one day when I felt a force enter my practice clearing.

I turned and saw a boy about 19 years old with black hair and a yellow streak in it, a black and yellow shirt, black cargo shorts with chains hanging off of them, and black combat boots. I didn't even have to second guess it as I said "What do you want Zekrom?" {That obvious?} He chuckled. "Yep, and what's with the Emo look?" I asked. {Bite me." He shot back with. I morphed my head and said "Ya' sure?" {Never mind.}

"Where are the other two?" I asked {Their still trying to put together a human disguise.} Zekrom said but two more people walked in about the same age as Zekrom. Reshiram had white hair, silver eyes, pale skin, a white and silver shirt, white cargo shorts, and silver combat boots. Kyurem had silver-blue hair, ice-blue eyes, an ice blue shirt, ice blue cargo shorts, and silver and blue combat boots.

"Reshiram, Kyurem, what are you two doing?" I asked as my dragon-force sword dissipated. {We were wondering how the hell you managed to do that with your dragon force.} Reshiram said. "It's actually a lot easier that it looks. All ya' have to do is draw upon your second elemental type and force it to your hand while imagining it take the form of the sword." I explained.

It took the three of them about a week to be able to create and maintain their blades. Reshiram's was a broad sword that looked like it was on fire (normally it was.) Kyurem's was a hand-and-a-half that looked like a giant icicle with fog rolling off of it. Zekrom was the only one who was able to form two blades. His swords were pitch black with a yellow strip running down the middle and they were constantly humming with a powerful electric charge.

"Alright, time for some combat, Reshiram your up first." I said as we took to the arena I made. The battle only lasted about 30 minutes until I disarmed Reshiram, The battle with Kyurem went fairly similar. Finally Zekrom was up. "One or two?" I asked and he gave me a {Two Mo Fo!} Reshiram face-palmed. We charged each other and swung back and forth until I kicked him in the chest, flinging him back about 20 feet, straight threw a tree. He was about to get up when I had my blades over his neck in a 'X' and shouted "What now Bitch!" {Fuck off!} was all I got back. When we got back to the clearing Reshiram yelled {Dude, you so got PWND!}

* * *

Current Ages: Drake: 16 Blaine: 25 Steel: 19 Riu: 19 Bianca: 16 Lorenzo: Who the fuck knows!?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Another Blade

*Bianca's POV*

-Oh I hope drake says yes when I ask him- I thought as I walked towards the secret garden. –Good luck Bianca- Latios said "GTFO of my head!" I demanded. As I entered the Secret Garden Drake was sitting on the ground, laughing his ass off with three other boys. I snuck up behind him and, without warning; I nailed him on the head with my hammer. "WTF Bianca!" he yelled while rubbing his head. Just then Dreamer skipped in with Pyris behind her, both in human form. {Drake, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, what's going on here?} Dreamer asked. "Wait, what?" I said as I looked at the three boys closer. "Oops, sorry Drake." I said, rubbing the back of my hand.

{Seriously though, what the hell are you three doing here?} Pyris asked. "Sword training." Drake said plainly. "Huh?" I asked. "You guys ready?" Drake asked as he drew his swords, followed by the other three. {Huh, can we join?} Pyris asked. "You can, Dreamer hell no you need to make sure those eggs are healthy." Drake said as his eyes glowed a lavender color. {DAMN IT DRAKE!} Dreamer yelled. "Pyris, do you have a sword?" Drake asked. {Yes, observe.} Pyris said as his tail formed and he plucked a feather which became razor-sharp. {Bye-bye- tree.} He said as he flung the feather at a tree which was sliced in half. "Excellent." Drake commented.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four: Final Fight

*Drake's POV*

About a week before I was to engage Giovanni, he called me "Listen here you hybrid whelp! We are to meet at the top of Mount Silver, be ready." "Bite me ya' fuck-tard!" I shot back with. "Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem and anyone else whose coming, get ready for a week at Mount Silver." I said as I waited for the others to get ready. {The four of us are ready and waiting.} Pyris said as he and the Dragons shouldered their packs. "'Bout damn time, I was getting board!" Blaine shouted as he jumped up, released Dreamer and said "Stay here, stay safe." {Just be safe, little one.} She said and hugged Blaine. "I'll be back soon okay Riu?" Steel said to a teary Riu. "Just be safe, alright?" she said as they kissed.

We Flew for about 4 hours until we landed "Blaine, Steel, scout out an area for 20 yards, I don't want any nasty surprises." I instructed as I began setting up camp. They came back about 10 minutes later with confirmation we were alone. "Good, now all we do is wait and train." I said. We had began training for six days when at noon on day seven, Giovanni showed up. "You showed up, I'm impressed with your either bravery or stupidity. And who do we have here?" he asked, indicating the others "Some friends to even the odds because I know your not alone either." I said calmly. "Smart move, Marauder, Attila, Hun, Zero lets go!" he shouted as several people with multiple body builds jumped off various flying types. "Alright guys, size up and engage at will!" I yelled

As the others took up their positions and brought out their swords, "Swords, mid evil and very effective." The Marauder pulled out a big buster blade, soon followed by the others with different swords as well. I chuckled as I threw of my coat and assumed my draconian from. "What the fuck Giovanni! That's what killed Annie and Oakly!?" the one called Zero roared. "Yes." Was all Giovanni said. In a flash Kyurem and Pyris went at the Marauder together, Zekrom and Reshiram went at Zero, Blaine and Attila engaged as Steel took on Hun. "Prepare to die!" I roared and charged Giovanni. *Cue Bad-Ass Fighting Music* I must have dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now did you read the news today They say the dangers gone away But I can see the fire's still alight They're burning into the night

"AHHHHH!" Zero screamed as Zekrom's dual blades impaled Zero's lungs and Reshiram ripped through his heart. {How do we know if he's dead brother?} Reshiram asked. Zekrom merely grunted, crushed his skull and said {That's how.}

There's too many people Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see this is a land of confusion

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands were given

Use them and lets start trying

To make it a place worth fighting for

"Damn, there goes Zero!" Attila grunted as he blocked a blow from Blaine. "Lose your focus, lose your life." Blaine growled as he sliced off Attila's arm and shoved his sword through his heart. "Fuck me." Attila grunted before he collapsed, dead as a rock. "Oh dear Giovanni, you've lost two of your so-called elites within a few hours. Things aren't looking up for you." I teased.

Oh, Superman, where are you now

When every things gone wrong some how

These men of steel, these men of power

Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go around

Tell me why this is a land of confusion

"You will soon join your father you hybrid whelp!" Giovanni roared as I saw his aura go straight from some-what calm to murderous in a flash. "Oh, what's this? I seem to have discovered your weakness, hubris. You think you can do everything and anything better than everyone else." "Die, you whelp!" he yelled with pure rage. "Temper temper, if that won't kill than I will." I mocked.

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands were given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago

When the sun was shinning

And all the stars were bright all through the night

In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight So long ago

{Damn it!} I heard Kyurem yell, making me notice that they were having trouble with the Marauder. "Freeze and smash!" I yelled and they got it instantly, unfortunately the Marauder did as well because he was weaving in and out of Kyurem's Ice Beams. After blocking a particularly nasty cleave from Giovanni, I noticed that Steel and Hun's blades lay on the ground, broken and useless, forcing them into a brawler-like situation. A few hours later I heard the Marauder yell "MY ARM!" confirming that their strategy worked. "Should've gone for a leg!" I yelled as I delivered an upper cut to Giovanni.

I won't be coming home tonight

My generation will put it right

We're not just making promises

That we know we'll never keep

There's to many people

Making to many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see this is a land of confusion

{AHHH!} I heard Pyris yell and I almost went berserk at the sight. "An arm for an arm!" the Marauder yelled as Pyris clutched what was left of his arm. "Damn, Kyurem make a replacement!" I demanded as a thick cap formed over the stump and morphed into a 2 foot long needle. {Aww fuck yeah!} Pyris yelled as he began ripping the Marauder to shreds, with Attila and Hun soon following suite. Now. This is the world we live in And these are the hands we're given Use them and let's start trying To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in

And these are the names we're given

Stand up and let's start showing

Just where our lives are going to

"Just you and me now." I said as I turned back to Giovanni, where I was slashed across the face with a knife, all the way from my right temple to my jaw, rendering my right eye useless. "AHHHHHHHH!" I howled as I clutched my face and fell to the ground. "You know something whelp? After I kill you, I think I'm going to bomb that pretty little island home of yours. I will how ever, keep the Soul Dew and your aunt as trophies." He said as he approached me. "Your gunna die now mother fucker!" I roared as I started to morph. When I was done, I was a pitch-black, ten-foot tall dragon, with five inch long claws and talons, blood red eyes, a 15-foot wing span, and my remaining eye the color of fresh blood. "What the fuck!" Giovanni yelled in total horror. "Time to meet your team!" I yelled while laughing like a psychopath. I began to fling him around like a rag doll for about an hour until I stopped and roared "YOU DIE NOW!" before I ripped out his spine

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five: Aftermath

*Bianca's POV*

"Damn I sure hope there alright." I said to the others. {Don't worry they'll be back before ya' know it!} Latias said encouragingly, getting a grin from me. We began making small talk for about an hour until we all felt and heard a thud as Zekrom landed and approached us. "How are they?!" we all said at once. {They will live but Bianca and Dreamer, you two need to get your emotions in check before they arrive.} he said solemnly and walked away.

About an hour later the others landed and me and Dreamer broke down at the sight. Pyris was missing his right arm, but it had been replaced with a crystalline-like one. Drake had a red, still bleeding scar going from his hair line, over his ruined right eye, to his jaw line. He started waking towards me shakily and said. "Bianca.. I did it." Before he passed out in my arms.


End file.
